Things aren't always what they seem
by xxSilverWingsxx
Summary: Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi are spying on Sasuke and Naruto who are in a room..doing something...what? no one wants to know. RR please i promise you'll like this 1 shot. SEQUEL UP: this time...it's naruto and Kakashi in a room together :
1. Things aren't always what they seem

**AN: Hi…another new fanfics.  1 shot just for humor.  I thought it up while I wrote chapter 3 for Heartless World, the sequel chapter 3.**

**Summary: What happens when Kakashi, Ino, and Sakura eavesdrop on Naruto and Sasuke who are locked in a room together…but yet neither would confess what they were doing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..but thinking up new ways to embarrass Sakura is fun :P**

**Warning:  PG  Just innuendo...but nothing serious I promise.**

---

**Things aren't what they always seem**

By xxSilverWingsxx

----

"Damn you…move your elbow!!" Ino growled at Sakura as they all stood in front of the door listening to the two occupants inside.

"Shhh!" I hear groaning!!" Sakura whispered.

"Ow…ow…let go…that hurts!!" Naruto's voice traveled through the door.

The three spies looked at each other confused before they concentrated on the door again.

"Sasuke…that hurts!!   Quit touching me there!!  Ow…just let goooo" Naruto whined.

"Shut up dobe…you're making this harder than it already is.  Just shut up and suck on it!" Sasuke growled.(1)

"Eh??  But I heard sucking on these aren't good for you…" Naruto trailed off.

Sakura and Ino stared wide eye at what Sasuke was saying.

"Ne…Sasuke…that really hurts!! How would you like it you got it shoved in you!!" Naruto whined.

"Ow!! I meant it!!  Quit shoving that damn thing in me!!  OW!!! I'm bleeding!!" Naruto wailed.

"Oh shut up!!  You got yourself in this mess…so just stay quiet before I make it more painful for you!" Sasuke threaten.

Naruto whimpered.

"Quit thrusting it in me so hard!!" Naruto wailed.

"Ow…don't hit me!  What I do??" Naruto asked.

"You won't shut up…don't make me keep that mouth of yours busy!" Sasuke growled.

Kakashi smirked at the thoughts of what his two students were doing in there.

"Ow...Sasuke…don't you think that's enough??  I won't be able to move for a while now thanks to you…" Naruto groaned.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled.

Naruto's groan was heard through the door.

"That's a pretty loud groan…Ino trailed off staring at the door.

"DAMMIT SASUKE DON'T MAKE ME STICK THIS IN YOU!" Naruto threaten.

"I like to see you try that, after all you're the one who's tied down," Sasuke taunted.

All three stared wide eye.  Who knew Sasuke liked bondage…

"Ow...why did you have to tie me down??" Naruto wailed.

"Because I need you to stop moving!" he growled.

"You're only making it more painful for yourself…if you quit moving then this wouldn't hurt that much…in face you'll feel better," Sasuke comment.(2)

"But…you already stuck it in me sooo many damn times today!  Are you practicing this on me or something?" Naruto growled.

"Maybe I am," Sasuke taunt.

"Until you get untie you shouldn't speak, because you're at my mercy," Sasuke threaten.

"Gr…fine…just don't stick it in me so damn hard.  If I bleed again, I'm going to tie you down and do this to you!" Naruto threaten.

"Geeze…you don't even know where to stick it…what makes you think I'm going to be scare?" Sasuke asked in amusement.

"Dammit!! I'll sic Sakura and Ino on you while you're tie down then!" Naruto howled.

"I SAID QUIT STICKING THAT STICK IN ME!!" he yelled.

"GR, that's it…I'm going to put your mouth to use," Sasuke growled.

Sakura blinked as she stared at Ino in confusion.

"Oh my god!! Sasuke don't stick that in my mouth!!  It's huge and AHH!" Naruto screamed.

"Latme co!!!" Naruto growled his voice muffled from the object in his mouth.

More groans and shuffling around the room could be heard.

"AHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled. (3)

Kakashi grinned.

"BDSM," he muttered.

"Eh?? BDSM?" Sakura and Ino asked each other.

"Ow…I'm going to make you regret sticking that shit in me…" Naruto pants.

"I guess that means you don't want relief from this pain?" Sasuke taunt.

"Wow…Sasuke is wow…" They all thought.

"Damn you Sasuke…next time let's see how you feel when I do this…" Naruto growled.

"Fine…I might as well give you relief…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Hey, hey!! What are you doing??  Don't touch me there!! I swear!!  Quit touching me there!!" Naruto yelled.(4)

Soon moans could be heard.

"You still don't want me to touch you there?" Sasuke asked.

"That feels sooo good!" Naruto pants.

"There…I'm done…" Sasuke said slapping Naruto.

"OW!! Why you slap me there!! How…and that's where you stuck that thing in me too…" Naruto whined.

"Ugh…just shut up long enough so I can untie you…" Sasuke growled.

"Finally!!" Naruto sigh in relief.

"Damn YOU SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

Crashes could be heard occasionally some yelps could be heard followed by giggles.(5)

"I think I heard enough…" Ino said in disgust.

Kakashi nodded and stood up.  He kicked down the door surprising the two bodies on the floor.

Naruto was on top of Sasuke, straddling his hips; his arms on either side of Sasuke's head, but they were both fully clothe.

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene in front of them.

Sasuke grunted and pushed Naruto off of him.

"OWWW, Sasuke..that's where you poked me!!" Naruto groaned as he rubbed his back.

"Eh?  Poke you?" Sakura asked confused.

"Weren't you two having s…." she trailed off face flushed from embarrassment.

"I was giving him acupuncture…" Sasuke growled, immediately realizing what they thought.

"Then what was that moaning at the end?" Ino asked face red also from embarrassment.

"Lotion feels good after a good acupuncture," Naruto giggled nervously.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

You like??

(1) It's a ball…you know those rubber balls that taste very nasty??

(2) Acupuncture is good for you when you're sick…and lets pretend that Naruto is sick.

(3) *coughs* Naruto somehow spit out the ball and bit Sasuke…^_^…

(4) they were having acupuncture on his back…and Sasuke was rubbing lotion on his back to sooth the pain

(5) Tickling…dunno how…or why..but tickling…


	2. Naruto and KakashiOh My

**AN:** I bet that no one thought that I was still interested in writing Naruto fanfics neh? I just had an extremely long writer's block but I think I'm finally back for good. All my stories will hopefully get finish…but one thing at a time. I got inspire by writing a chapter two to this little goody-ness. J Of course…once again, things are NOT what they seem to be J Lets see if you guys can guess this one. Until then, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I will not and probably never ever own Naruto for I will do terrible things to some characters and yeah…I'm much too bias to own it.

What everyone…well some has been waiting for!

**KEY:**

" …" – talking

_Italic_ **- **thinking

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**Things are not What They Seem**

Part 2

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

After the little run in with his peers a few months ago, Naruto has still yet to learn his lesson on how curious his friends are and how sexual he sounds, especially in an eavesdrop conversation.

"Kakashi-sensei! I said no already!" Naruto groaned loudly which was soon followed by a chuckle; murmur respected teacher.

"I TOLD YOU!!" Sakura whispered heatedly to Ino as she proceeds to cling to Sasuke who happened to be in front of her.

"Get your hands off him!" Ino glared as she unconsciously squeezed onto Shikamaru shoulder harder, who flinched from the touch and sighed sorrowfully as to how he got into this mess.

"Shutup!" Sasuke growled as he tried to unsuccessfully remove Sakura's arms from his neck.

"Kakashi-sensei, maybe we should wait till the others find out about us before we continue," Naruto whispered softly.

Immediately, everyone hushed as they try to listen to the conversation taken place on the other side of the door.

"Don't you remember last time you thought Naruto was having sex with Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked boredly as he tried to get away from the closed door.

"This time it's different! I heard a whole bunch of banging and grunting!" Sakura exclaimed as Ino pulled him back towards the door that he was unsuccessfully trying to get away from.

"I agree with Sakura this time," Sasuke muttered as he glared angrily at the door, almost as if he could see through and was jealous at what he saw.

"Why stop now? They'll find out later anyways. You know how long I've waiting for this moment. Enjoy yourself first and we'll worry about the consequences later," Kakashi's smoothed voice whispered through the door.

Sakura shivered slightly at the sound of his voice. It almost seems as if he wasn't going to stop, and she doubted that Naruto could stop him, even if he wanted to.

"But sensei, I feel bad about this," Naruto whispered quietly. "I mean, I didn't even tell Sasuke about us yet," he pouted.

At hearing the confession, Sasuke growled as he lifted his foot to kick the door.

"Not yet!" Shikamaru whispered as he performed the shadow jutsu on Sasuke, forcing him to put his leg back down.

"Let me go, I'm going to hurt them both!" Sasuke whispered, as his eyes glistened dangerously.

"Neh sensei, won't you just be happy looking at it for now? I promise you can touch it after I tell Sasuke about it," Naruto pouted.

"Naruto, don't make me beg. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Not even Icha Icha Paradise can take my mind off of this," Kakashi whimpered pathetically.

"… Fine. Just this one time, and you better not tell Sasuke!" Naruto muttered.

As much as Ino and Sakura both love Sasuke, they knew when it wasn't a good time to bug him. And, for once, this was possibly the worst moment to bother Sasuke with their crush. Speaking of the devil, had the door been alive, it would have died just looking at Sasuke, then brought back to life and killed by a fire jutsu. Then the ashes would have been pissed on, and once it finish drying, it would have been fed to bugs whom Sasuke would have fed that to a hedgehog which he'll wait for it to defecate and then throw it in Kakashi's face.

_Screw the fact that he's my teacher!_ Sasuke thought dangerously as the door started to sweatdropped. Or it would have, had it been alive…but we already been down that road.

"Naruto…come closer, don't feel guilty. You know you've been waiting for this as long as I have," Kakashi's seductive voice whispered. And everyone took another step back as Shikamaru quickly took control of the situation and activated the jutsu once more.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told Sasuke," Sakura whispered to Ino as they both stared at the jealous boy in front of them.

"You guys are too troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he sat down, forcing Sasuke to sit as well.

"Mmm…Sensei…you are so right. Sasuke is so not waiting for, especially not when it comes to this," Naruto groaned excitedly.

"Yep, not only that, it'll give you the upper hand for the future when you do this with Sasuke," Kakashi joked and Sasuke tried to glare a hole in the door that dare stand in the way of his crush and the perverted teacher.

"Now, come here Naruto, let me show you something you probably seen hundreds of time, but not by me," Kakashi growled.

Sakura blushed, imagining just what her sensei was showing Naruto.

"Oh wow! Sensei, that's impressive…please…can I try…?" Naruto asked, a little uncertain.

"Come here my student, and I'll show something that no one has ever taught to someone else. By the time that I'm through with you, even Sasuke will wow at your skills," Kakashi said proudly as Ino and Sakura both quickly covered Sasuke's mouth before anyone can hear them.

"Oh God….Sensei…this feels so good. Not even ramen's sweet taste can add up to this moment," Naruto groaned.

Pissed off, Sasuke let loose some of his chakra, breaking the jutsu's hold on him. Standing up, he tossed both Sakura and Ino off of him, both landing on the unhappy Shikamaru.

"WAIT SASUKE!" Ino and Sakura called as Sasuke punched a hole in the door, surprising the two "lovers" on the other side of the door.

"Eh…SASUKE!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!! Naruto asked as he turned to look at his door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!?!?!" Naruto yelled angrily as he stood up from Kakashi's side from the couch.

_Wait….they're both fully dress_ Sasuke thought as he cleared his throat, thinking for an explanation.

"I was wondering when you guys would come in here," Kakashi grinned as he stood up, the tv blaring some tune in the background.

"What the hell! You knew we were outside?" Sasuke growled.

"Of course, what kind of jounin sensei would I be if I can't hear my students whispering on the other side of the door?" Kakashi smiled happily.

"Sensei…that's no fair," Sakura pouted as she came through the door, dusting herself off from where she landed on Shikamaru.

"You guys are too troublesome. I'm leaving now," Shikamaru grumbled as he walked away, evading Ino's lunge from him to stay.

"Damn you Shikamaru," Ino muttered as she gave up, leaning against the wall next to Sakura.

"Ahaha….well…you see sensei…I was coming by to visit Naruto but then I heard all these weird noises…so I brought everyone to investigate," Sakura announced embarrassedly.

"What the hell were you guys doing," Sasuke growled, crossing his arms, glaring at Naruto.

He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"The new PS3 came out a few days ago and Iruka got it for me, knowing how much I wanted it." Naruto answered.

"I didn't want anyone to know but somehow Kakashi found out and pestered me about it before I got the chance to tell anyone else," Naruto admit shooting an unhappy look at the grinning pervert.

"Why Sasuke…don't tell me that you were jealous…?" Kakashi teased as Sasuke sputtered, embarrassed at having gotten caught by his teacher.

"What were you guys talking about, the "us" part," Ino asked curiously.

Naruto blushed and Sasuke growled at the action, glaring at the perverted man responsible.

"You see…sensei bothered me to cook better food, so he's been giving me cooking lessons," Naruto admit as Sasuke calmed down, knowing that his rival and crush wasn't doing anything naughty behind his back with their sensei.

"Dobe…we need to talk," Sasuke growled as he walked towards Naruto, shooting a look at Kakashi.

"Well, it's time for me to leave anyways. Let me take you girls home as well," Kakashi announced as he got up and pushed both girls out of the room, stepping over the remnants of the broken door.

The door would have shed some tears at it been able to, but then again, if it had been able to, it would have died a painful death. So maybe it was better that it wasn't alive.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused.

"What else do we need to talk about?" He asked backing up slightly, as Sasuke stood in front of him, a sort of gleam in his eyes as he leaned closer to Naruto.

"This…" Sasuke muttered as he grabbed Naruto's neck, pulling him slightly forward as he kissed him.

Naruto grunted a bit but returned the kiss.

_A hard kiss_, Naruto thought as he brought his fingers up to the back of Sasuke's hair as he entangled them into the soft mound of hair beneath his hands.

Sasuke soften the kiss when he realized that Naruto wasn't going to run away. He let his tongue slip out, gently running them over the other set of lips as his tongue seeked entrance in the other mouth. Naruto let out a little groan in the back of his throat as he opened up slightly, letting Sasuke take control and explore the inside of his mouth. Grunting a bit, Naruto pulled back as if he remembered something.

"TEME!! YOU STILL OWE ME A DOOR!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll fix that later," he smirked as his lips descent once again.

**AN:** I think that's a good ending for this little piece. Whatcha think? Not as funny as the first one tho.


End file.
